Jenna Johnson
Jenna Johnson was a contestant on Season 10 of So You Think You Can Dance. Her specialty was Latin Ballroom. She was eliminated on August 20, 2013. Biography Jenna first started dancing at the age of 3. She's trained in ballroom, ballet, jazz, contemporary, and hip-hop. ''So You Think You Can Dance'' Jenna first auditioned for season 10 in Memphis, Tennessee. Her 2 older sisters had auditioned prior to her but were cut at Green Mile. Jenna made it to the top 8 before she was eliminated. Post-SYTYCD Jenna has been a troupe member of Dancing With The Stars since Season 18. In Season 23 she became a Pro-Dancer and was teamed up with Jake T. Austin. Later in the season she partnered with James Hinchcliffe for two weeks when his partner Sharna Burgess injured her knee. After returning to the troupe for two seasons, in Season 26, a four week all-athletes edition, she was partnered with U.S. figure skater Adam Rippon. They won the competition marking Jenna's first Mirrorball trophy. She has also performed in the show Sway: A Dance Trilogy as well as being a cast member in the DWTS Live Tour. She competed alongside Jake Monreal as his all star mentor on Season 13 of So You Think You Can Dance: The Next Generation. Unfortunatley, Jake was eliminated in the Top 8 show week on August 1st, 2016. Media Gallery S14 All Star Jenna.jpg Videos Jenna Johnson Audition So You Think You Can Dance Season 10 So You Think You Can Dance Season 10 - Meet The Top 20 - Alan, Britany, Jenna and Paul SYTYCD Season 10 - Top 20 Perform - Jenna and Tucker SYTYCD Season 10 - Top 18 Perform - Jenna and Tucker Bottom 3 Girls Solos (Top 18) - Alexis Juliano Jasmine Mason Jenna Johnson - SYTYCD 10 Jenna Solo Top 17 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Jenna & Tucker Top 17 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Jenna & Tucker Top 16 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Jenna & Tucker Top 14 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Jenna & Alex Top 12 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Jenna & Neil Top 10 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Jenna Top 8 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Jenna & Mark Top 8 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Trivia *Jenna runs about 4 miles everyday. *She designs most of her dance costumes. *She assists the dance conventions JUMP and NUVO. She also teaches ballroom privates. *Her dream dance partner is William Wingfield. *She is most inspired by Melanie Moore. *She is the third alumnus of So You Think You Can Dance to win Dancing with the Stars, after her best friends and Season 9 contestants Witney Carson and Lindsay Arnold. *She is currently married to Valentin "Val" Chmerkovskiy. Category:Season 10 Category:Ballroom Category:Top 8 Category:Dancing with the Stars Category:All-Stars